List of golden spatulas
Bikini Bottom (8) * On top of the Pineapple * On top of Shady Shoals * On top of the Chum Bucket * SpongeBob's closet * Annoy Squidward * Ambush at the Tree Dome * Infestation at the Krusty Krab * A wall jump in the Bucket Jellyfish Fields (8) * Top of the hill * Cowa-bungee! * Spelunking * Patrick's dilemma * Navigate the canyons and mesas * Drain the lake * Slide leap * Defeat King Jellyfish Downtown Bikini Bottom (8) * End of the road * Learn Sandy's moves * Tikis go boom * Across the rooftops * Swingin' Sandy * Ambush in the lighthouse * Extreme bungee * Come back with the cruise bubble Goo Lagoon (8) * King of the castle * Connect the towers * Save the children * Over the moat * Through the sea caves * Clean out the bumper boats * Slip and slide under the pier * Tower bungee Poseidome (1) * Rumble at the Poseidome Rock Bottom (8) * Get to the museum * Slip sliding away * Return the museum's art * Swingalong spatula * Plundering robots in the museum * Across the trench of darkness * Lasers are fun and good for you * How in tarnation do you get there? Mermalair (8) * Top of the entrance area * Top of the computer area * Shut down the security system * The funnel machines * The spinning towers of power * Top of the security tunnel * Complete the rolling ball room * Defeat Prawn Sand Mountain (8) * Frosty bungee * Top of the lodge * Defeat robots on Guppy Mound * Beat Mrs. Puff's time * Defeat robots on Flounder Hill * Beat Bubble Buddy's time * Defeat robots on Sand Mountain * Beat Larry's time Industrial Park (1) * Robo-Patrick ahoy! Kelp Forest (8) * Through the woods * Find all the lost campers * Tiki roundup * Down in the swamp * Through the Kelp Caves * Power crystal crisis * Kelp vine slide * Beat Mermaid Man's time Flying Dutchman's Graveyard (8) * Top of the entrance area * A path through the goo * Goo tanker ahoy! * Top of the stack of ships * Shipwreck bungee * Destroy the robot ship * Get aloft there, matey! * Defeat the Flying Dutchman SpongeBob's Dream (8) * Across the dreamscape * Follow the bouncing ball * Slidin' Texas style * Swingers ahoy * Music is in the ear of the beholder * Krabby Patty platforms * Super bounce * Here you go Chum Bucket Lab (2) * Kah - Rah - Tae! * The small shall rule... or not Patrick (8) * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick * Return 10 socks to Patrick Mr. Krabs (8) * Pay Mr. Krabs 3,000 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 3,500 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 4,000 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 4,500 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 5,000 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 5,500 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 6,500 shiny objects * Pay Mr. Krabs 7,500 shiny objects